Permen
by FreCous
Summary: [Squel-Chap2]Kesukaan Boboiboy terhadap permen membuat Fang gemas melihatnya. "Aku bosan lah, mau bermain?"/Sho-ai/FangBoy/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Kesukaan Boboiboy terhadap permen membuat Fang gemas melihatnya/Sho-ai/FangBoy/OOC.

.

Permen

Warning : Summary gak nyambung. Sho-ai. OOC. Maenstream. Boring. Gaje. Typo. Dll

Disc : Animonsta

.

"Boboiboy. Tolong jaga kedai, Atok nak keluar bentar" kata Tok Aba sambil memakai jaket. Entah akan pergi kemana kakek satu cucu itu, tapi sepertinya akan pergi lama. Mendengarnya membuat Boboiboy berhenti memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan menatap Atoknya dengan alis mengerut.

"Atok nak kemana memang? Boboiboy ada belajar bersama habis nih," kata Boboiboy, bermaksud menolak secara halus. Besok ada ujian matematika. Dan jika nilainya dibawah enam, pasti Papa Zola akan memberinya kelas tambahan selama seminggu. "Bukannya ada Ochobot?"

Tok Aba menghela napas dan mengambil kunci motor yang tergantung. " Atok nak ke Bank. Tak bisa, Ochobot harus antar pesanan Koko hari ini"

"Lah, ayolah Tok.." Boboiboy menelangkupkan kedua tangannya. Berharap kakeknya melepaskannya hari ini. Demi apa-pun, kelas tambahan itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan ujiannya. Tok Aba terlihat berpikir. Beliau sendiri tidak akan tega menyerahkan semuanya pada Ochobot. Terakhir kali robot itu pingsan seharian karena kelelahan. Jangan tanya bagaimana robot bisa pingsan, karena itu tidak logis.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kau pecah tiga aja Boboiboy!?"

"Eh!balonmeletup-balonmeletup"

"Iish. Kau nih, jangan muncul tiba-tiba, Ochobot!"

Tok Aba berkata sedikit membentak. Mungkin jika Beliau punya penyakit jantung, pasti sudah kambuh sekarang. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya cengengesan. "Aduh.." Boboiboy mengeluh memegangi pinggangnya dan kembali duduk setelah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Hehe.. Maaf.." kata Ochobot sambil mengaruk kepalanya(?)

"Dah lah. Betul kata Ochobot, sekalian kau temani dia antar pesanan Koko" Tok Aba keluar dari kedai dan segera menaiki motor kesayangannya. "Atok pergi dulu, ye. Jaga kedai baik-baik!" lanjutnya sebelum menghilang diujung jalan. Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali memasukkan beberapa buku yang masih tersisa dimeja.

"Aih. Tunggu apalagi, Boboiboy. Nanti kesorean loh," kata Ochobot kini sedang menyusun beberapa kardus Koko yang akan diantar. "Iye lah. Boboiboy kuase tiga!"

Nah, dan tidak perlu waktu lama. Kini sudah muncul tiga Boboiboy dengan level 2. "Eh? Kenapa langsung level 2?" tanya Ochobot bingung. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak mengerti. "Aih. Terserah lah" lanjutnya yang kemudian menulis sesuatu di note kecil, mengabaikan ketiga pecahan dari orang yang sama itu berdebat.

"Oke. Kita bagi tugas." Gempa mulai bersuara. "Siapa yang pergi belajar bersama, jaga kedai, dan temani Ochobot?"

Semua saling menatap satu sama lain, dan.. "Hom Pim Pa!"

.

"Cih. Sial, aku kebagian jaga kedai" Halilintar mengerutu, bahkan permen yang kini berada dimulutnya tidak bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya. Menatap sekitar dengan malas, Halilintar meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kedai sedang sepi, mungkin semua orang malas keluar rumah dan lebih memilih memesan untuk diantar kerumah. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau keluar ditengah terik matahari seperti sekarang? Bahkan untuk belajar bersama saja, ketiga temannya berebut supaya tidak keluar rumah –yang akhirnya dimenangkan Yaya.

"Special Ice Chocolate satu!" seru seseorang. Tanpa menoleh, Halilintar segera menyiapkan pesanan dengan cekatan dan meletakkannya didepan –

"–Fang?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut melihat sosok rivalnya itu yang dibalas gumaman tidak jelas, Halilintar mendengus. Tanpa perlu bertanya kenapa Boboiboy didepannya itu berpecah, Fang tahu penyebabnya dari tidak adanya Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Sambil meminum perlahan Ice Chocolate yang dipesannya, dia menatap datar Boboiboy Halilintar didepannya yang sedang mengerutu. Walaupun pelan namun Fang masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Bodoh"

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Fang membuat Halilintar menatapnya sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. "Cih. Sial" gumamnya. Bolehkah dia berharap Adu Du menyerangnya sekarang juga? Menurutnya itu hal yang lebih baik dibanding landak irit bicara didekatnya.

Merasakan rasa manis dimulutnya memudar, Halilintar kembali memasukkan permen kemulutnya. Pipi chubbynya terlihat mengembung karena mencoba mengecap rasa manis disertai bibirnya yang mengerucut menahan permen agar tetap didalam. Fang terpaku melihatnya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat disamping wajah Boboiboy Halilintar. Merasakan pergerakan disampingnya membuat Halilintar refleks menoleh dan terkejut mendapati jarak wajahnya dengan Fang yang dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau tahu?" seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Fang. "Makanan manis seperti permen itu tidak baik jika berlebihan?"

Boboiboy Halilintar menyergit mendengarnya, melupakan sejenak jika wajah mereka bisa dikatakan terlalu dekat. "Jika kau ingin, aku bisa memberikannya" katanya. Dia menganggap jika Fang menginginkan permen seperti yang dimakannya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati akan dia berikan.

Seringai Fang semakin lebar mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Boboiboy Halilintar mendengus. "Tentu sa-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Memanfaatkan cela itu, Fang meneluspkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Boboiboy Halilintar didepannya. Memberikan sapuan halus kedalam rongga basah itu. Fang bisa merasakan rasa manis dari permen, pantas saja jika orang didepannya ini sangat menyukai makanan bulat tersebut. Dia bermain sedikit lama disana sebelum lidahnya membelit permen dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. "Terimakasih" kata Fang dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya pada Boboiboy Halilintar yang masih berdiam –shock– tanpa menolak perlakuannya tadi.

Fang mengecup singkat pipi chubbynya sebelum pergi dari sana dan pecahan dari Boboiboy paling pemarah itu sadar. Fang yakin, mungkin setelah ini dia akan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tersengat listrik bervolt tinggi. Tapi kapan lagi dia bisa melihat ekspresi langka dari sang pengguna elemen petir? Belum lagi dia bisa mendapat sedikit bonus –mencuri ciuman pertama sang Rival yang sudah lama disukainya.

Wajah Boboiboy Halilintar bersemu. "SIALAN KAU AH MENG!"

Ups! Sepertinya Pahlawan kita mulai kehilangan ingatannya?

.

Sementara itu dimarkas kotak. Terlihat Probe yang tiduran dengan posisi terbalik. Adu Du dengan rahang yang jatuh. Dan Komputer yang memasang wajah –entahlah memangnya Komputer memiliki ekspresi?

Mereka tidak menyangka jika pengintaian untuk mencuri Koko Tok Aba berakhir dengan disuguhi adegan live sho-ai dari Fang dan Boboiboy yang merupakan musuh mereka. "Komputer!" panggil Adu Du setelah mematikan layar led besar didepan mereka. "Ya Incik Bos?"

"Lain kali kita langsung serang saja"

"Baik Incik Bos"

-Fin-

* * *

A/N : Fin dengan jelek dan Gaje pula -,- Sebenernya ragu mau di-up apa gak, tpi dripda numpuk di Doc jdi saya up sajalah. Jdi klu jelek maklumin aja ya, :'v *Reader : Gak!* #pundungdibwhmeja.

Em.. Ini oneshot pertama di fandom ini :3. Pengalaman pertama bikin sho-ai, dgn otak setengah fujo(?)/Shiro : Gak mau ngaku klu dia sndiri fujo,*dibekep*/

Inspirasi dari makan permen smbil nonton Boboiboy di TV :v. Btw, entah kenapa saya lebih suka FangBoy dibanding BoiFang XD. Jadi kemungkinan besar fic yg saya buat bertema FangBoy.

Oke. Terimakasih buat yg udah baca. Salam kenal~ Panggil saja Hiko atau Koko –bkn Koko tok aba loh.. :3, karena Shiro udah terlalu maenstream :v #plak.


	2. Chapter 2

[Squel-Chap2]Kesukaan Boboiboy terhadap permen membuat Fang gemas melihatnya. "Aku bosan lah, mau bermain?"/Sho-ai/FangBoy/OOC.

.

Permen

Warning : Summary gak nyambung. Sho-ai. OOC. Maenstream. Boring. Gaje. Typo. Dll

Disc : Animonsta

.

Fang berjalan santai dilorong sekolah yang menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang. Sekolah sudah sepi sejak lima belas menit lalu. Salahkan guru Papa Zola yang menyuruhnya membereskan gudang olahraga sendirian –dia ulangi lagi, SENDIRIAN! Dan membuatnya telat untuk menemui rival –ralat pacarnya untuk belajar bersama ditempat biasanya mereka berduaan. Mungkin kedengaran aneh, tapi setelah insiden dia mencium salah satu pecahan Boboiboy, tepatnya yang paling pemarah, Halilintar. Dia memberanikan diri, menyatakan perasaannya setelah para pecahan itu bersatu, dan siapa sangka jika cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sungguh saat itu Halilintar benar-benar terlihat mengemaskan sampai-sampai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir mungil itu –meski berakhir dengan tubuh hangus akibat serangan Halilintar. Dan sudah setahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan Break Streat alias diam-diam. Boboiboy sendiri yang memintanya, dan sebagai pacar yang baik tentu saja dia menyanggupi. Begitulah, cerita singkatnya.

Fang menatap sekeliling, manik violetnya menangkap sosok familiar duduk dibawah pohon rindang. "Hoi.." sapanya, yang disapa menoleh dan memberikan senyum lebar. Fang duduk disampinya, "Berpecah lagi huh?"

Pemuda bertopi miring itu tertawa menatap Fang. "Ehehe –Kedai sedang ramai waktu aku ambil buku tadi, tidak apa kan?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo mulai, mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Fang menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Boboiboy Taufan mengangguk, segera mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dengan tangan kanan memegang pensil. Fang menjelaskan soal yang ditunjuk Boboiboy secara singkat dan jelas, walau begitu sesekali dia harus menghela napas karena mendapat gelengan tidak paham. "Bukan begitu, tapi begini" katanya mengambil alih pensil yang dipengang Taufan, membenarkan beberapa tulisan yang salah.

Boboiboy Taufan merengut, "Jelasin lebih detil dong, aku gak paham!" protesnya mengembungkan pipi chubbynya. Fang mencubit pipinya gemas. "Jangan memasang wajah imut kalau tidak ingin ku rape, ku ulangi lagi kalau tidak mengerti" kata Fang lalu menuliskan rumus. Mungkin jika Boboiboy didepannya tidak berpecah, sudah dipastikan Fang terkena serangan keris petir plus teriakan yang mengatainya mesum.

Tapi tidak untuk Boboiboy Taufan, entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Fang malah memunculkan ide–cukup ekstream–dikepalanya. Dia merogoh tasnya, Fang berhenti menjelaskan soal yang tidak dia mengerti dan menatapnya heran. Taufan menunjukkan permen pada Fang disertai kedipan jahil. "Aku bosan lah, mau bermain?" tanyanya membuka bungkus permen. Taufan mengigit permen itu sebelum memasukkanya kedalam mulut, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fang.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Fang untuk menyadari maksud dari pecahan Boboiboy yang paling ceria itu, seringai tipis muncul diwajahnya. Sungguh, bagi Fang, wajah Boboiboy yang makan permen itu sangat mengemaskan. Dia meraih tengkuk Boboiboy mengelusnya sejenak sebelum menarik kepala bertopi itu hingga bibir mereka bersetuhan. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan sampai Fang menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dengan senang hati Taufan memberi akses, lidah mereka bergelut saling membelilit untuk memperebutkan permen. "Ukh.."

Taufan bisa merasakan tangan Fang mengerayanginya, membuka rompi dan melepas satu-persatu kancing seragamnya. Panik, Boboiboy Taufan mencoba mendorong tapi karena ciuman Fang yang semakin menuntut membuatnya kekurangan pasukan oksigen untuk mengeluarkan tenaga. Ciuman itu berhenti saat tubuh Taufan tertarik, membuat benang saliva terbentuk lalu putus karena jarak yang semakin jauh. "Dasar! Sudah kuduga," Halilintar selaku sang pelaku penarikan mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Taufan mencoba meraup banyak oksigen dengan mulut yang masih terdapat permen, wajahnya memerah dan pakaiannya sudah tidak karuan.

Fang menyeka mulutnya, mengganti posisinya menjadi berdiri. Dia menatap dengan seringai tipis pada Halilintar yang memberinya deathglare. "Hm? Kalau mau kucium tinggal bilang saja bukan?"

Semburat tipis terlihat diwajah Halilintar, tapi hanya sebentar karena tidak lama perempatan muncul dikeningnya. "Ggrr –kau benar-benar ingin dihajar!" seru Halilintar, terlihat kilatan petir ditangannya.

"KYAAA! ALIEN!"

Teriakan itu mengalihkan atensi ketiganya ke asal suara. Ada dua orang, berdiri didepan semak yang sebelumnya kosong. Gadis berambut diikat asal itu terlihat gelagapan, disampingnya gadis berambut tergerai menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya. Halilintar menatap curiga dengan mata menyipit. "Kami cuma numpang lewat kok," gadis berambut tergerai itu bicara santai. "Benar! Kami pergi duluan! Ayo, Shiro!" sahut satunya, menarik lengan gadis yang dipanggilnya Shiro hingga mereka menghilang dibalik pintu.

Taufan yang tadinya bengong segera membenahi pakaiannya. "Mereka Kakak kelas yang kembar itu kan? Kalau tidak salah.. Emm.." Taufan mencoba mengingat nama kedua orang tadi tapi nihil, dia benar-benar lupa meski sempat mendengar salah satunya menyebut nama. Sepertinya efek berpecahnya mulai terlihat.

"Aku curiga dengan mereka," kata Halilintar lalu mendengus, melupakan amarahnya tadi. Fang angkat bahu tidak peduli, bersyukur tidak jadi kena serangan Halilintar. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

"Eh? Tunggu, mereka tadi teriak alien kan?" kata Taufan, alisnya mengkerut. Halilintar mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan alien di Pulau Rintis cuma ada si Adu Du." lanjut Halilintar dengan pose ibu jari dibawah dagu menatap kearah semak-semak yang kosong.

Fang terdiam, menatap tanpa minat. "Kurasa mereka mengigau," sahutnya acuh sambil mengambil tas miliknya dan juga milik Boboiboy. "Sudahlah.. Ayo,"

"Ish, kau ini.."

"Hm, Apa? Mau bilang aku tampan huh?"

"Dasar Narsis,"

.

"Uwah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada pasangan sho-ai disekolah. Kau merekamnya kan, Shiro?" tanya seseorang pada kembarannya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, mengawasi kalau-kalau mereka ketahuan. Oh, ayolah siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan para super hero itu, yang ada mereka langsung K.O sekali serang, plus ada Boboiboy Halilintar lagi. Kembarannya tersenyum puas, tidak lupa menekan tulisan save dilayar handycamenya. "Tentu saja, Hiko~ Ini akan jadi koleksi sho-ai real kita!" sahutnya senang.

"Hu? Kita? Kamu aja kali, aku bukan penggemar sho-ai" kata Hiko dengan watadosnya, membuat Shiro cemberut. Dasar Fujo gak ngaku, batin Shiro kesal. "Ah, kamu gak asik. Eh, kira-kira ada yang mau beli videonya gak ya?"

"Eh, mana-mana? Aku mau beli!" suara familiar yang bersemangat itu membuat mereka seketika merinding, dengan gerakan slow mereka menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat robot ungu mirip laba-laba yang mereka ketahui adalah bawahan Adu Du si alien kotak. "Boleh, kan? Kan? Kan?" kata Probe meniru logat bicara Yaya dengan wajah berseri(?).

"KYAAA! ALIEN!"

Yah, begitulah, beruntung mereka masih bisa mengelak tanpa luka –utuh men. Tapi.. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan si Probe jadi Fujoshi?

-Fin-

* * *

A/N : Haduh, entah knp malah bikin nih sequel padahal uda niat buat fic bru*mewek*/Shiro : Lebay ah lu, siapa suruh bkin fic rated M –pkek lemon lgi, punyeng sndiri kan?*dilemparpanci*/

Ahahaha, abaikan yg diatas. Squel pun masih ada hubungannya sma permen jdi sekalian aja jdi stu dan fin dgn gaje(lagi), :3. Btw maunya ada interaksi Fang sma Gempa sih, tpi.. kyaknya gak cocok deh, klu posisi Halilin diganti sma Gempa, aneh2 gmna gtu :v #plak. Mungkn klu ada ide buat squel lagi. Dan maafkan daku jika ada typo nyempil sma crita yg gaje bin luar binasa. Oke. Trimksih buat yg udah baca dan susah2 review sma fav/fol. Trimksih,

Oh iya, maap gk bsa bls review, ternyata bka ffn di warnet itu gak enak :9


End file.
